BitterSweet
by Cheeky Kisses
Summary: He always bothered her, everyday every time. The lights and the people became blurred colors as he rode past them. He couldn’t see anyone, he could just see her.“I don’t regret.” “Stay with me.” FLUFF.


**Title:** Bittersweet

**Author: **K. J. Lim

**Pairing: **Akira - Tadashi. Slight mention of Megumi - Yahiro.

--

"_Love isn't always candies and rainbows, sometimes it tastes sour too._"

--

He always bothered her, everyday every time. This day was just one of those days. "Hey Akira," he greeted as he walked through the kitchen door, "My stomach started grumbling so I came here. Do you have somethi--!" _BAM!_ A frying pan landed squarely on his face. He fell on the floor.

"Tadashi!" She exclaimed as she sat on top of him; there was a slight smile on her face, "Sorry. I thought it was Kei." She grinned, "Do you remember what day today is?"

_Is she questioning me this to see if I'm alright?_ He thought as he raised a puzzled brow, "Uhh, its September. . ." he blinked. No response. He blinked again, ". . . twenty-three."

A growl was heard from her before she sent him flying out of the kitchen. "Don't come back!" she yelled before going back to her work.

"Oof!" He fell on a bunch of bushes; what just happened? It is September twenty-three. He pulled out his cell phone to check the calendar-it **is** September twenty-three! He let out a heavy breathe before pushing himself of the bushes and back to the greenhouse.

Maybe Akira's just having one of those PMS things.

The SA members were talking and sipping their tea as he entered. Akira glanced up at him; there was a look on her face he couldn't face a finger on. "Hey Akira," he greeted, taking his seat beside hers, "I know what day it is." A smile crept to her lips. He smiled back as he reached out for some of her pastries.

"What day is it, Tadashi?" Akira asked, still smiling. The SA members stared at him; they were also waiting for his answer.

He took a bite out of the cookie, "I'm pretty sure of it this time. I even checked the calendar." He grinned, "Its September twenty-three-" He found himself flying in the air, and then he crashed through the glass walls of the greenhouse and landed in one of the ponds.

"Wrong answer!!" he heard the voices of the SA as he sputtered

the water out.

Today is just so weird. He sighed. God, he hated this PMS days. "Ta-Da-Shi!" he turned around to find two familiar faces staring at him, "What are you doing there?"

"Ah, Akira threw me." He replied, scratching the back of his head; it's a habit, "What are you both doing here?"

"Akira invited us over," Sakura replied, grinning, "I especially came to see Jun. Akira said there's a special occasion. She's holding a party tonight."

Yahiro smirked, "I don't think there's going to be a party anymore."

"Why's that?"

Yahiro motioned his head towards Tadashi, "Him. Do you need to ask?"

Tadashi raised a brow, "What about me?"

They both ignored him. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked, "Could he have forgotten?"

Yahiro shrugged, "Look at him and you'll know." He walked past her, "I'm going in first."

Sakura narrowed her gaze at Tadashi, "Did you forget?"

"F-forget? Forget what?"

"Wrong answer!" Sakura sent him flying out of the academy, "Take that, women's enemy number one!!"

--

Tadashi stared at the green grass in front of him. Why did he have to guess it? They could just have told him or at least give him a clue, sheesh. Today is September twenty-three; what kind of day is this? Yahiro seemed to know what it was; the others did too.

Why couldn't he remember it while Yahiro could? He felt like a worthless boyfriend. He doesn't even know why Akira loved him in the first place. Staring blankly at the sunset, he closed his eyes and let himself relax maybe he could remember.

Akira's face drifted into his mind; her smile, the way she would look at him, the way she would blush at something he said, the way her body would tremble when she cried, the way she hugged her teddy bear when something bad happens-he hadn't spent a minute of this day with her. It was weird.

They were always together since they were little. A smile made it's way to his lips as he recalled that night during the festival. He was curious why she took so long just to get some drinks so he followed her. He over heard her saying that she loved him. And that was. . .

. . .this day. A year after.

His eyes popped open. So that's why she was so pissed at him. The sun has set and the lights were going on all over the city. Akira. . .

Starting his motorcycle, he wondered if she'd forgive him. Yes, she'll forgive him. He headed straight to her house. The lights and the people became blurred colors as he rode past them. He couldn't see anyone, he could just see her.

The gates were opened because of the party so as soon as he found a place to park his bike; he hurried inside. The house was full of people in elegant dresses. Where was she?

"Tadashi," a voice called behind him; he turned around, "You're finally here."

"Where's Akira?" He asked, looking around.

Hikari looked around with him. "Uh, she was here a minute ago." She replied, "She said you forgot."

He scratched the back of his head again, "Yeah, it slipped my mind." He answered honestly, "And I'm sorry. Doyou think she'll forgive me?"

Hikari nodded, grinning. "Of course," She replied, "Akira's not the one who holds grudges but I guess you know that more than I do."

"Yeah," he glanced at the balcony, "Uh, I'll walk around in a bit maybe I'll see her."

Hikari clenched her fist, "You can do it!" she said, "I'll go look for Takishima and challenge him in an eating contest!" she laughed evilly, "I won't lose this time."

Tadashi sweatdropped, "Sure, sure, Hikari."

"Really, miss rank two?" Takishima's voice echoed through the hall.

"I heard that, Takishima! Show yourself!!"

Tadashi exhaled before heading out of the house. It was too noisy. "Where?" he questioned himself, repeatedly.

"She's by the koi pond."

Tadashi sighed as he glanced over his shoulder; surely enough, Yahiro would know. "Uh, okay, thanks man." He spotted Megumi beside him, clutching her sketch pad tightly, "W-what are you two doing here. . ." he paused dramatically, ". . .in the dark and all alone?"

The two blushed then turned their heads to the opposite directions. Yahiro was the one who snapped out of it first, of course. "Mind your own business," then he pulled Megumi back inside.

'Good luck!' Megumi scribbled on her pad; Tadashi nodded.

He needed all the luck he could get.

--

He saw her-finally. Each step he took towards her was planned and precise; he didn't want to mess this day up than he already did. He gasped when she turned around.

"Do you really walk **that** slowly?" she said, rolling her eyes. She turned her gaze back at the peaceful pond. "Where were you all afternoon?"

Tadashi cleared his throat and hurried to stand beside her. "I was out," he said, smiling, "Akira, forgive me. It slipped my mind. . ."

Akira sighed. "Then that must mean I'm really not that important." She turned around, "Go on and eat, I understand."

"No, wait." He grabbed her arm, "Listen to me. Honestly, I don't find this day special," Akira shifted her gaze on the ground, "because, everyday with you is special."

Her gaze found its way to his face. "Tada. . ."

"I mean it," he said firmly, "I'm sorry if I'm not the boyfriend you want, the one you dream of. . .I'm not perfect. . .so I can hurt you again even if I don't try." He paused, "Would you take that chance with me again?"

"I don't regret."

"Stay with me."

Akira smiled, "Of course." She threw her arms around his neck with a playful grin on her lips, "I'll stay with you. . ." She closed her eyes and leaned towards his face.

_Grumble! Grumble!_

Akira opened her eyes. Tadashi stared back at her. She started laughing. He flushed. "What a way to ruin the moment," he said, running his hands over his face, "Sorry, my stomach's just reminding me to eat."

Akira was still laughing.

"Stop laughing. It's not funny."

She wiped some tears from the ends of her eyes, "Oh, but it is." She grabbed Tadashi's hand and lead him inside, "Come on, I owe you food."

Tadashi grinned as he pulled Akira closer to him. This was perfect.

--

** Yup, that's the end of my insanity. Sorry, I just had to ruin the 'moment' because well, Tadashi ruins the moment most of the time. X3 but I love him that way. **

** You can vomit all the fluff out now. X3 **

_Reviews are always appreciated. _ **hugs.**


End file.
